Help With A Hipster
by Rabbithead
Summary: Santana is in love with Brittany, Rachel is in love with Quinn. Unlikely friendships take place. BrittanyxSantana RachelxQuinn CalliexArizona EmilyxMaya. I own nothing except Lakira.


Chapt.1;  
>Santana Lopez was an interesting person but only two people knew that, Brittany, the love of her life, or so she thought, and her little sister, Lakira.<p>

Santana and Lakira were really close when they were younger, but by the time Santana finally hit high school, became head cheerio and was the most popular girl in William McKinley High School, they drifted apart.

Santana was older by two years, which made her think she was superior to her sister. In a way she sort of was, in popularity and looks she was, but Lakira got the brains, the personality and the humour. Santana was jealous, though she would never admit that.

She found school really difficult but she was always finding something to do in class, like sexting Puck, thinking of ways to torture Rachel and occasionally thinking of ways to impress Brittany. Brittany Pierce was the most talented dancer Santana had ever met.

She was the only one that had ever been praised by Sue Sylvester, the coach of the Cheerio's. Brittany was a talented person and everyone at McKinley knew that. She could sing and she could dance, but to everyone else, that was all.

Everyone thought that was all she had going for her. They didn't know that she had straight A's last year; courtesy of a small study group she had going with her best friends Santana, Mike and Matt.

Brittany really picked up her game, no one had even noticed, because people don't notice grades, they notice looks, they notice who's hooking up with who. It's all they care about. Like at parties, the few occasions that Brittany had made out with Santana in front of people, they passed it off as drunk.

Brittany always had a small thing for Santana; she thought she was the most gorgeous person to ever walk the earth. They were best friends so she got away with telling Santana that she was hot. Brittany didn't tell anyone about the crush because of public appearance, Santana's public appearance of course. Because in the hopes Brittany had that Santana felt the same way, she knew no matter what, Santana didn't want to lose her perfect HBIC status.

Eventually, though, Brittany's crush became smaller and smaller, it was still there, but she managed to mostly ignore it. It wasn't until a Glee Club homework assignment that Brittany finally noticed Artie Abrams, a bit of a dork, he would appear, he had glasses and was paralysed from the waist down.

Brittany grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pulled him off to a secluded area in the choir room. "Hi," she began, "so, I think we should work together on this assignment!" she finished, her excitement visible by the way she was smiling. Artie looked confused, as though a unicorn had just come into the room, started talking, then walked out.

It was weird for Brittany, the most talented girl in the school, to be talking to him, the leader of the chess club.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but, what?" Artie asked, still extremely confused. "You've never spoken to me before, why now?" He continued, until finally Brittany responded with, "because I totally thought you were a robot." she nodded slightly whilst talking. "Okay then." He replied, still cautious because it could be a sick joke. "I'll be your partner for this, but can we please grab some lunch, maybe we can talk about some song choices while we eat?" he said, then began to wheel himself with Brittany walking behind him.

She grabbed the handles again and pushed him along. They walked to a local coffee shop, ordered some snacks and got to work on song choices. "I can rap, you know?" Artie said, trying to sound cool but not really getting it.

"So can I!" Brittany nearly screamed. Suddenly the song 'If It Isn't Love' by 2am Club began playing and Brittany picked up her phone, without looking at who was calling, clicked answer on her iPhone and said nonchalantly, "hey San, whatcha doing?" then motioned that she would be back.

She walked outside into the warm air. "Hey Britt Britt. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a little while till mom gets home tonight, she's working till seven, but Arizona is home at five." came the reply.

Arizona was Santana's mom, Callie's girlfriend of four months and they were already living together. Arizona was a great person and Santana and Brittany both really liked her.

"I don't know, I'm with Artie, were working on our glee project," she began, then finished with, "but I should be able to get there at half past four."

Santana hated Artie. She shouldn't, really, but she did. She tried not letting her voice crack and replied soon saying, "Yeah sounds good. See you soon." and with that, she hung up.

Brittany walked back inside and sat down explaining to Artie that she would text him tonight. They paid for their coffee and muffins and left. Brittany took the long walk to Santana's house. She knew every possible way there, considering they'd been best friends since they were three years old. Their parents were good friends. With that, Brittany sent a quick text to her mom saying that she would be home at 6:30 and that she would be at Santana's if she needed her.

As Brittany finally walked up Santana's driveway, she walked past Arizona's new car, and unlocked the house door, not even bothering to knock. That was what the spare key was for. Brittany being able to get in whenever she wanted.

She walked through the hallway joined to the front door and made a left, into the kitchen to grab some cans of Dr. Pepper for her and Santana. She walked in and stopped when she saw Arizona. "Hey Arizona." Brittany said kindly.

Arizona didn't even find it weird that Brittany sort of broke into the house. She sent her a shy smile and replied with "good afternoon Brittany, how are you?" Brittany smiled a deep smile and told her she was well, she also told her everything that had happened that day. "Santana is in the shower but she'll be down soon" Arizona said after Brittany had finished her second can of drink. They both smiled as Santana walked in wearing skinny jeans, a tank top and some black converse. Her hair was straightened which was a rare occasion. She looked absolutely beautiful yet Brittany refrained from mentioning it.

"Hi" was all Brittany could say before grabbing the other girl into a bone-crushing hug. It was what always happened when they didn't see each other much that day. Arizona always thought it was cute. It really was, they had been doing that since they were ten and Brittany had caught chicken pox and they refused to let Santana look after her so Phoebe, Brittany's mom, let her use her laptop that afternoon so they could do a video chat together. When Brittany was finally better, they cuddled on the couch for an hour watching 'Curious George'. Callie insisted on Brittany staying the night with them, just so that Santana could have someone to snuggle with. They woke up the next morning with their legs wrapped around each other's, and their hands were clasped tightly together. Callie took a picture of it, and to this day, it remains on both Brittany and Santana's dressers.

As they finally pulled themselves away from each other, Lakira walked into the room grinning. Arizona, being a bit unused to the fact that Kira likes to rant, asked her why she was so happy, she then proceeded with this, "Aunt Pam just called, Emily and her are flying out here in a month. Also, Em is bringing a friend. I'm so excited!" she practically screamed the last part.

Aunt Pam and her daughter, Emily, are from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The people from Rosewood are so uptight and boring it's not even cool. Emily was actually a pretty chill person though; she was funny, gorgeous, sweet and had a great personality.

The last time they had visited was last year; they had come up for two weeks. In those two weeks, Emily had stayed here for a week just because she couldn't handle being in a hotel room with her mother.

Callie had insisted that they stay with us anyway, but Pam refused. She was a bit of a whacky lady, to be honest. She was also homophobic, which made it hard for Santana. Then it clicked. Aunt Pam still didn't know about the fact that Callie was dating a girl. Well, next month will surely be great.

Santana, Brittany and Lakira sat down at the dining room table while Arizona made some sandwiches. The four of them ate in mostly silence, but there was a bit of small talk.

Santana rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She walked up the stairs behind Brittany. They reached Santana's room and locked the door, grabbing the laptop and sitting on the bed, Brittany began talking, "S, would you care if I dated Artie?" she asked, a small bit of worry in her voice. "Why would I care? I'm happy that you like someone. I'll be right back." Santana replied and tried her best to keep a calm, even voice.

She wanted to kill Artie. She really needed to stop getting so jealous. Santana washed her face in the sink and walked back into her bedroom where Brittany had already put on some nice music and was laying on the bed, her arm over the top of the second pillow where Santana would lie. They were already snuggled together by 5:30 when Arizona called them downstairs. "Hey, Britt, did you want to eat dinner here, or do you have to be home at a set time?" Arizona asked kindly.

Santana had really come to like her, she was honestly so sweet. She reminded her of Brittany, it was sort of cute. "Well," Britt began, "I told mom I'd be home by 6:30 but if you want I'll stay, don't feel pressured." she said, nonchalantly.

"Of course you can stay. If your parents are cool with it then its fine by us! We'll be eating at seven." said Arizona, grabbing her phone and dialling, most likely, Callie's number to inform her of their plans. They walked back up the stairs and laid down again, but as they finally got comfortable, Santana laying to the right of Brittany, B's phone started playing 'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al. It was the song she had set to play when Artie called.

She pulled out of their comfortable embrace to pick up the phone and she began talking into the phone. A few minutes later, Brittany told her she would call him back when she was home, and then hung up. She then proceeded to call her mother and tell her about her plans of staying for dinner. Her mother seemed fine with it.

Brittany laid back down. It was finally 6:45. Santana then randomly said, "So who was that?" Brittany smiled cutely and said "my mom." like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Santana broke into a grin, which she only did in front of family, and Brittany's side of the family.

"I know that, but before your mom." Santana replied, she still had a small smile. "It was Artie. He wanted to know if I had thought about what song to do. I haven't thought about it." she said, as though it was something really exciting.

When seven o'clock rolled around, the girls headed downstairs and sat together at the dining room table, waiting for Callie and the food. When Callie walked through the door, both Arizona and Brittany were walking up to her, Arizona quickly kissed her and took the Chinese food from her girlfriend and walking back to the table, while Brittany pretty much jumped into her arms hugging her tightly. "It's nice to see you too Britt!" she said, grinning happily.

They all sat at the table, Brittany and Santana next to each other Callie and Arizona sitting across from them and Lakira in between Callie and Santana. Lakira told Callie about how Pam and Emily were coming next month.

Callie's mind went into overdrive. Pam and Callie were sisters, they were never very close, but they made sure to see each other at least once every year after they left home. Pam was homophobic and thought being gay/bisexual was something you could simply change. Callie didn't know how she would handle it. But she did know that when she told her, Emily, Santana and Lakira would be out of the house.

Lakira packed up the dishes and Callie and Arizona went straight to the bedroom, they probably weren't going to sleep, but still. Santana, being a good friend, drove Brittany home. She walked her up to the house and then realised that they didn't have a key, Brittany rang the doorbell and Phoebe came to the door.

She grabbed Santana in an excited hug like she always did. After a few minutes of catching up, Santana left and went home. She fell asleep relatively quickly.

Brittany was texting back and forth with Artie. They got to know each other a little bit and Brittany went to sleep on the agreement that Artie would take Brittany to a nice restaurant for a date the following Friday. This was two days away.


End file.
